buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Shido itsuka/Katana World's good card- part 1 Ninjas(Monster)
Hi Guys, Shido here, this is the second time i have been doing this now, so i hope you guys enjoy this,and if you got a any awesome idea, please just tell me. and now let's talk about katana world. Katana World, It's the world full of ninja and Demons (Skull Warriors), And Alost know as the home of Counter,so most of the monster card and spell card are be related to ninja and Demons, like the attributes Demon way and Ninja Arts,the most powerful counter and set spell it's one of the most powerful point of katana world. but first, today let's talk about the monster in katana world and the skill's they have, and some of the good monster card'si'm going to tell you guys. Firstly,if you talk about Ninja in katana world, you will just remenber about kusalagi zanya's buddy, Yes, it's the almost undead monster, Nanomachine Ninja Tsukikage! It's Skill it's ONE AND ONLY in the Ninja monster's,it's skill it's called:Nanomachine Body Replacement, discard a non-monster hand, and it remain, and this skill it's just awesome to me, if you ask me why, because it don't have the limit of the time to use this skill, this is it's better then soul guard,but the bad thing about this skill it's you will sometime waste your hand card. The Power it's at the OK level, 5000, that can beat down some same size monster's, but the defense just too low, only 1000...but it got Nanomachine Body Replacement, so that is kind of ok. This card it's very simple to use,but it take skill and a smart brain to master the timing of using the skill. And now,to the good monster card that have awesome skills. Except Tsukikage's Undead Skill, and there's some more awesome skills, like the old man down here. Phantom Ninja,Kashinkoji,it has a call lost of 1 guage and the MOST AMAZIN SKILL in Katana World, and that is'Clairvoyance' Now that's the best skill you can have to make sure what move will you make and what monster, item and impact will you pick in this next turn, and this card it's one of the most common size 2 monster will been see in a katana world deck. The Power it's not even to the basic level of a size 2 monster, but the the other skill have put that gap away some how. defense of 5000,that can make sure your opponent just call out a random size 1 or 0 monster and just take it down, and this card CANNOT BE LINK ATTACKED, which means your opponent can't use link attack to get this old man to the drop, but it can be destory be spell, so be warn! (Clairvoyance:When this card enters the field, look at your opponent's hand.) And now to the last 3 monster i'm going to tell you guys,now it's time let's you guys meet the Ninja of Purple Thunder, Electron Ninja Shiden! (PS:in japanese, Shiden means Purple Thunder) The Power of this card it's not that bad, but this card's awesome point it's at his skill called'Cyber Analysis' (Cyber Analysis：You may discard a from your hand and pay 1 gauge. If you do, draw two cards. This ability may only be used once per turn.) Be careful, it mean's Discard a attributes Ninja way to discard,some of the fighter have been tricked by the text, and now, to how to you Shiden! if you want to use the maximum power of this card you will need to use the skill 'Cyber Analysis' very quick, then link attack,because shiden's defense a low, so it could be get to drop very quickly, so you will need some counter spell to protect it, and of course you will need gauge,and if you want to, do a 3 shiden Link attack! And that is a very simple and useful way to use shiden! (Cyber Analysis：You may discard a from your hand and pay 1 gauge. If you do, draw two cards. This ability may only be used once per turn.) the top 3 monster i have tell you guys a very common in katana world, but the last 2 it's not that common to see, like this card! The Ninja Art Master! Purgatory Ninja, Zankyo! if you want to know why Zankyo it's a Ninja Art Master to me, because of the skill! (Zankyo Skill;The you cast cannot be nullified.) Because of the skill, that can make sure you can cast any ninja art you want and don't need to worry about something like star cursh get in the way! now that was a ninja art master! the power and the defence that zankyo have it's a very balance number, 4000 each, but this card cannot be call to center, that's a little bit put down the power of this card, but still, it's still a very good card to use. (PPS; Zankyo it's a P） And now to the last card!THE PR card in katana world! AGENT NINJA, RINZO!! this card it's already out in japan if some of you guys don't know that, and now..back to this most amazing skill to get ready for FINAL PHASE!! It's have a skill of:When this card inter the filed, you can add one Secret Sword, Lethal Formation form you deck to your hand, and then shuffle your deck) this is the most simple and the most powerful skill i have seen in a long time, what can i say, this card it's a REAL AGENT Ninja! Linzo have 2 cir and 3000 power, 6000 defense, its a good card to defence your center, 6000 cannot be that easy to get away, and by the way, this card it's very hard to get, if you want one, you better go to japan. (PR=Promo Rare, P=Promo) and BTW, because of shiden's skill, rinzo amost use his life to get Lethal Formation and shiden just thorw it away with a guage to let you draw 2, lol! and that's the end, hope you guys enjoy this and can use this ,and if you got anything you want to say, just say it! have a awesome day and wish you guys win the battle you want to win, Shido Out! Category:Blog posts